Grad. Night
by lain
Summary: The G-boys prepares for their graduation but all is not well with Heero and Duo. Will they make up before it's too late? Warnings: 1+2, 3+4, & various (everyone seems to be after Duo)
1. Default Chapter

Author: lain   
Title: Grad. Night  
Pairings: main 1+2 and various  
Warnings: shounen-ai for now...  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Theirs. Just playing^_^ with the characters for my amusement.  
  
~Teaser~  
  
"Lookin' good, Mr. Maxwell." Duo praised his reflection in front of his full-length closet mirror, perfect teeth flashing back at him. Turning around for a once over, braid swinging, he winked at himself.  
  
"Oi, Duo! Going to a funeral or to a graduation?" Solo joked as he entered Duo's room.  
  
"Shut up! Everything's great in black," Duo countered defensively as he continued gazing in the mirror.  
  
Solo rolled his eyes as he excited the room. "Don't I know it. You have enough clothes to provide for a couple of funerals," he yelled back.   
  
"Yeah, yeah," Duo grumbled as he readjusted his tie. "I wish the cap and gown weren't red though." He sighed noisily at the sight of the red menace carelessly draped on his chair.  
  
"Need help with that?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Goodness," Mrs. Maxwell sighed wearily. "I told you to stop fiddling with your tie," she said as she swatted his hands away and readjusted the tie for the umpteenth time in the last hour.  
  
"Sorry mom," Duo grinned down at his mom. He was a few inches taller than his mom was but Solo still towered over him. 'Come on, growth spurt where are ya?'  
  
"You're not going to wear that are you," she asked critically eyeing Duo's shoes.  
  
"Yeah, why?" The braided boy questioned as he glanced down at his shoes. "These are my lucky boots."  
  
"But it's all scuffed up and dirty." To prove her point she pointed out the cakes of mud on the floor. Sighing once again, she relented. "Oh, well, at least your wearing a tie for your graduation."  
  
Duo was dressed smartly despite the questionable shoe wear. He had on a crisp, black oxford shirt tucked neatly in his black slacks. A black belt with a silver buckle was fastened around his slim waist. To finish it off, he had on a black tie that had a silver sheen to it for some "colour" in his otherwise entirely black attire.   
  
"Thanks," the violet-eyed boy turned back to the mirror.  
  
The chestnut haired woman gazed at his son *still* fiddling with the tie. "My baby," she gushed, enveloping him with a hug from behind. "Is all grown up," she continued with a hint of sadness in her voice.   
  
"Mom, you went through this before with Solo, " he reminded her gently, understanding how she was feeling.  
  
"My baby," she started again then glanced down again at the muddy combat boots. "But...The shoes?"   
  
"Nuh-uh," Duo returned the pout aimed at him with his trademark grin, shaking his head 'no'.  
*~*  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"Hey, Q-man! Glad to see you here!" Duo went to the seated Quatre by the entrance of the gym door. They were there with the other graduates to be sorted out and prepared in the order where they were supposed to be in the line up.  
  
"What happened to your cap?" Quatre asked, staring at the shriveled looking thing.  
  
"It rained, "Duo explained and started laughing. Hands clutching his sides.   
  
(Author's note: True story. The rain made my hair frizzy and wrinkled my skirt. Thank god for the cap and gown to hide them.)  
  
Thinking Duo had gone crazy; the blond boy frowned at him. "What?"  
  
In between laughter, he said, "T-Trowa...ha-ha...hee-hee...Look!" Duo pointed with a wavering finger at the entrance.  
  
Trowa stood in the doorway looking like a drowned cat. His gravity-defying bang was plastered against his face; a third of it was covered leaving only an emerald eye and a corner of his mouth exposed. His suit clung intimately against his body, hugging every curves and plane on his tall frame much to the delight of Quatre's appreciative eyes.  
  
"Trowa!" The small blond squealed and flung himself at the dripping boy. "You're all wet. Let me dry you up!" Small, pale hands ran along Trowa's body much *to* the banged boy's delight.  
  
"T-Thanks, Little One," Trowa smiled down at the fussing Quatre.  
  
Aquamarine eyes shined, bottom lip quivering. "Aww, Tro-chan! I'll miss that so much!"  
  
In a flash, Trowa had an armful of sniffling Quatre. "Yeah, me too," he said softly against the soft blond hair.  
  
"Um, Quatre? I don't think that's what you meant about drying him up," Duo stepped towards the embracing couple. "Your clothes are acting like a big ol' paper towel," he pointed at the wet spots forming at the front of Quatre's dry clothes.  
  
Quatre blushed a deep red and pulled away. "Oh." Taking Trowa by the hand, Quatre pulled him away to get the dripping boy out of those sopping wet clothes before he catches a cold, ahem, of course.  
  
Before being dragged away, Trowa managed to call back. "Hey, Duo! I just saw Heero!"  
  
Violet eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
"Duo."  
  
The braided boy whipped his head at the sound of that voice.  
  
Cobalt met narrowed violet.  
  
"Heero," Duo all but growled.  
  
Heero stood by the doorway in the same wet state as Trowa. But this time there were no laughter coming from Duo. 'No one can laugh at the Great Heero Yuy,' Duo thought resignedly. 'Even when he looks like a drowned cat he still looks damn sexy.'  
  
The Japanese did look great in his outfit. The dark navy blue suit fitted him perfectly and it being wet.... well, it did not leave much to the imagination. His ever unruly mop of hair stuck every which way and glistened slightly under the lights. Drops of water flowed freely on his face and down his exposed throat and down the inside of his shirt...oh to be one of those lucky droplets.   
  
Shaking the mental image and lamenting to himself of how privileged those drops of water that was currently coursing down the Japenese's boy's hard body. Duo berated himself for falling for Heero's spell.... again. "What do you want, Yuy?"  
  
Heero hesitated. "Nothing."  
  
"Good, then." Duo turned away.  
  
Glancing back, Heero looked at Duo and whispered, "Please, forgive me."  
  
Tbc...  
  
  
I'll be torturing poor Duo with some my experience during that night. So, beware of some bitching coming from him in later partsO.o C&C's would be nice but not demanded...kidding. I want it. I want it!!  



	2. Rivals

I just graduated and to commemorate that 'blessed' event I wrote this. Go 2001! This fic will have some stuff that I went through and incidents I felt like sharing. Enjoy the fic!  
  
Thanks so much for those who have replied and made me feel welcomed to ffnet. I've read every single one and truly appreciate the positive comments.  
  
  
Author: lain   
Title: Grad. Night  
Pairings: main 1+2 and various  
Warnings: shounen-ai, mostly R to be safe  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Theirs. Just playing^_^ with the characters for my amusement.  
  
~Part 1~  
  
"Trowa?" Quatre whispered.  
  
"Yes, Little One?" The taller teen looked up from adjusting his gown.  
  
"Do you think those two would ever work things out?" The small blond asked with a toss of his head at the direction of Heero and Duo.  
  
"I honestly don't know," Trowa said shrugging as he struggled with the buttons. "Hey, mind helping with these?"  
  
"Nope." Quatre chuckled lightly. "There," he said as he buttoned the last one.  
  
"Thanks." Trowa pulled Quatre against him and kissed the top of his head. He murmured, "You know, you're the best thing that ever happened to me."  
  
"I know," the blond smirked, snuggling deeper in the embrace.  
  
~*~  
  
"He has the nerve..." Duo muttered under his breath but a light hand on his shoulder stopped his self-tirade, he spun around to face a bespectacled Chang Wufei. "Hey, Wu-man! How's the valedictorian handlin' everythin'? Nervous? Man, I would be if I were in your shoes; I'd be heading towards one of the exits right about now!" Duo rambled at the Chinese boy.  
  
"Thanks for your vote of confidence, Maxwell," came the dry reply but Wufei couldn't help the grin spreading across his face. He was glad to see Duo joking again despite of his history of chiding of what he saw as Maxwell's childish behaviour. He loathed to admit it but he missed that old Duo.  
  
"No, prob," Duo grinned. "Ya know, you'll miss me!"  
  
Sighing, the Chinese boy relented, "Sadly, it's true."   
  
A pregnant silence enveloped the two when suddenly; Wufei stepped forward and placed a peck on the other's cheek. He flushed as red as the gown he wore.  
  
"Wufei..." Duo looked dazedly at the now flustered boy, a hand on his own blushing cheek.  
  
"Lookie here, Zechs my good man!" Treize crowed from behind the two boys. "Tsk. Tsk. So soon, Duo?" An elegant brow rose.   
  
"Aww, aren't they sweet, Treize!" Zechs agreed with a leer.  
  
"Oh, gawd." Wufei and Duo flushed even darker.   
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Duo scowled, eyes narrowed at the two older boys.  
  
"My, my little Duo," Treize said patting the shorter boy's head with his hand. "I'm here for family and so is Zechs."  
  
The tall blond nodded. "True, it's not everyday that my sweet, little sister graduates with honours."   
  
Wufei and Duo glanced at each other with twin incredulous looks, both thinking the same thing: "Relena? Sweet?!"  
  
"What?" Zechs eyed them both.  
  
"Nothing." Wufei smiled innocently.  
  
"Absolutely, nothing at all," Duo backed up the claim, his smile even broader than Wufei's.  
  
"Oh...okay..." Zechs said slowly, wearily still eyeing the two.  
  
"Come, Zechs. Let us take leave and find us some seats," Treize spoke up.   
  
With a pointed look to the blond, they sidled up to either sides of Wufei. Zechs to the right and Treize to the raven-haired boy's left. The two young men hooked their arms under Wufei but paused a moment next to Duo before promptly carrying the befuddled valedictorian away.   
  
"Ow!" Duo yelped, rubbing his butt after being pinched by both men.   
  
Treize glanced back with a smug smirk. "Later, Duo dear." He looked down at Wufei on his arm and purred. "So dragon, any plans tonight?"  
  
"Uh..." Wufei looked helplessly at the two young men he was currently sandwiched between.  
  
Zechs took that as his assent. "Perfect."  
  
Duo shook his head at the retreating forms. "Baka."  
  
~*~  
  
Across the other side of the gym, a scowling Heero was leaning against the wall-watching Duo from a safe distance. He saw the three boys with his Duo and their audacity to-to...He was close to running up to either one of the three and slugging them, maybe, all three of them. Hmm. That's something to consider.  
  
If only he had...He had... "Dammit. What is it?" He snapped at his companion.  
  
"I said 'How do you like my hair?'" Relena stated, unfazed at the cobalt glare drilling into her.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I agree as well." She continued obliviously, preening in front of a compact mirror. "My hair looks better down."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"No, the gloss looks fine to me."  
  
Heero gave her weird look.  
  
~*~  
  
Snap.  
  
Flash.  
  
A moment of blindness and then a sudden heavy weight was attached to Duo's arm. The passing disorientation subsided to reveal an enthusiastic Hilde cheerfully smiling at a camera. "Aw, come on, Duo! Say 'cheese'!"   
  
"Uh, cheese?" The braided boy bemusedly smiled at the general direction of the camera. He couldn't really tell. 'I think the flash burned my retinas!'  
  
"Come on, let's walk!" Red gowns billowed around them as Hilde pulled an unresisting Duo around the gymnasium. An unusual sight indeed when typically one had to drag a kicking and screaming Duo for him to come along with a too cheery Hilde---even Duo can't be *that* cheerful!  
  
A whirlwind of greetings, talking to friends and teachers, group shots after group shots, and a couple of tackle glomps by blubbering friends later had Duo reeling. 'Im definitely going to go blind.' Duo rubbed and blinked his eyes to rid the spots of white he saw from the bright flashes of light from the hand held cameras everyone seemed to have.   
  
"You all right?" Came a concerned voice.  
  
"Yeah," Duo mumbled still rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Here." A silk handkerchief was handed to the braided boy.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Violet met cobalt.  
  
"Hey..."Heero spoke softly, eyes locked on to Duo's own.  
  
"Hi," Duo said just as soft. "You know, before..." shrugging vaguely, he smiled up at Heero. "I'm sorry about that."  
  
Heero shook his head. "No, I deserved that. I..."  
  
"Don't." Duo stopped him with a hand on his arm. "I can't...Friends?"  
  
Heero felt like his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. "Yeah.... Friends."  
  
"I'm glad." Duo hugged a rigid Heero against him. "I couldn't leave things like this."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I know."  
  
Tbc...  
  
Confused? You should be. Kidding! I can't seem to write for long periods of time or I lose interest. Starting fresh usually starts the juices flowing so things are usually not as long as I want them to be but it means a shorter wait for new parts^^; Fair trade? _  
  
Next part: Blessed flashbacks to explain any confusion. He-he quite a lot, ne?  



End file.
